Shio Shiraishi
Shio Shiraishi (白石 潮 Shiraishi Shio), also known as is an OC created by Tsurime. She is a high-ranked magical girl with the ability to control time and winds. She initially discovered the Chrono Key while on her way to school, and used it to activate her time-control abilities. The Stormy Key was obtained after fighting a rogue magical girl, allowing her to control the movement of air as well. Her time-control abilities alone are considered to be very strong compared to that of other magical girls, but combined with her wind powers, she is one of the most powerful magical girls in existence. The Chrono and Stormy Keys are corrupted, meaning that the owner, Shio, does not have a pure heart. Her sweet and innocent personality is a merely a facade that conceals a twisted obsession with Tsumiki Yagami. She would go to great lengths to protect her and can in fact be extremely cruel for the sake of her "beloved", never hesitating to resort to murder if necessary. However, despite her deranged and often violent personality, Shio is an anti-hero who usually uses her abilities for the greater good, so she is not considered to be a rogue magical girl. Appearance TBA Personality TBA Background TBA Powers and Abilities Chrono Key The Chrono Key allows Shio to control time. Her abilities include, but are not limited to accelerating, freezing, slowing, and rewinding time. If in physical contact with an object, it is either unaffected or exclusively affected depending on how Shio wishes to use her ability. For example, she can repair objects that have been broken by touching them and rewinding time for that object in particular. Another example would be taking something with her to another point in time, such as clothing (in which those items are the only things unaffected by her abilities). She is limited in that if she chooses to affect only a single object via touch, she must use her abilities on the entire object, not just one part of it. For instance, if she wishes to erase memories from a person she must also change their physical age as well, and vice versa. In addition, the range of her magic is unknown even to Shio herself. She tends to avoid using the Chrono Key unless absolutely necessary, or in combat to gain an upper hand on her opponent. She acknowledges how dangerous time control can be, and the risks involved. Time manipulation could ruin an entire timeline or create anomalies (such as Tsumiki, who was brought to this world by the Lucky Key). Stormy Key TBA Trivia * The kanji used for her name means "tide", which is ironic because she dislikes saltwater. * "Shio" can also mean "salt". * Shio's favorite food is pork ramen, and she hates oranges. * She has acrophobia, or fear of heights. * Shio would grief your Minecraft house without a moment's hesitation. * Her name used to be Yami and she had dark hair instead of white hair. It was changed because the name Yami is extremely odd for a real person to have. * She is unrelated to Shio Makabe, the similarity in their names is a coincidence. Category:WIP Category:Females Category:Tsurime's OCs Category:Magical Girls Category:Characters Category:Evangelina High School for Girls